The Language of Music
by Jasper Sealights
Summary: FiM. A series of one-shots dealing with Octavia's strange sexuality, and the instruments she loves as dearly as family. Or sometimes even a little more than that.
1. Nostalgia

**A word of caution: **If you're assuming this is a clop-fic, YOU'RE WRONG. Go away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Nostalgia"<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another of those cold, autumn nights. Nights that would soon become winter nights, in only a month's time. Nights that Octavia always enjoyed in sitting by a warm fire, wearing her favorite pair of striped socks, or simply drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Ah, how she did love winter, even if she had never been able to choose between it or autumn for her favorite. And normally, she would've been enjoying herself already, as the night already had the feel of one of those winter ones; not to mention, she had already started to make some of her favorite chamomile tea. Tonight, though, she was not in the mood for enjoyment. Tonight, she was feeling quite a bit…nostalgic.<p>

Nostalgia was definitely something the musician had grown used to. Especially considering she had one of _those _fillyhoods: neither particularly wonderful nor terrible. Life on the rock farm had indeed been difficult, especially once Pinkie had left, and she'd had her reasons for leaving. It'd been nearly three years since Octavia had moved to Canterlot. Perhaps, though, her feelings of nostalgia weren't even that at all. Perhaps she was simply reminiscing.

That did happen from time to time.

_Why am I thinking about you again? _

She felt herself grow a bit tense as the question passed through her mind. Why _was _she thinking about him? She hated thinking of that part of her past, the other reason she'd eventually left, and the main reason other than the sheer disagreement they'd had, that her parents probably wanted nothing more to do with her anyway. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if they were…right. But each time, including this time, she immediately shut her eyes, along with the thoughts, and went back to the safety of her own truths. And the guilt that came with even _considering _the things she still remembered them saying to her, those years ago.

Swiftly, Octavia rose to her hooves and looked around her quiet, candle-lit living room. She couldn't deal with these thoughts anymore, and she needed comfort. The comfort that only those closest to her could bring. Spotting her double bass and cello sitting side-by-side against the wall (Oliver and Sophia, she both affectionately and respectfully called them), she softened just a bit, and approached them. Octavia raised a hoof once she reached the two instruments, and tenderly rested it upon Oliver, while she gazed at him a moment, and then turned her attention to the cello beside him. Yes, this was exactly what she needed right now.

The grey pony gave a soft sigh and leaned forward just a moment, to rest her head against Oliver. Every so-often she had nightmares that would reflect one of the past events she always tried so hard to forget. She had to keep reminding herself, though, that she was in Canterlot, and she was an adult now, living on her own; there was _nothing _her parents could do to her now, nor to her beloved partners in music. Ever so hesitantly, Octavia lifted her head and moved back a bit, bringing the double bass with her. She moved to the center of the room, and set him upright, again taking a moment to think before she lifted the bow and readied herself to play.

As Octavia began, she closed her eyes. It wasn't as if she needed them, after all: she knew her double bass, perhaps better than any of the instruments she'd ever treasured. Though she still tried to give Sophia the same amount of affection.

_Oh Oliver, dear friend… Don't think I'm only using you as a crutch right now… I really need you._

The low sounds of the strings breaking the silence as Octavia began her playing instantly hit her straight in the soul, with not even a few seconds to spare. For this, she was grateful. She kept her eyes closed and slowly continued, allowing her other hoof to rest upon the base of his neck. She wanted terribly to forget her long-past, fillyhood friend, but it was simply one of those nights she could not. She didn't want Oliver to think she was merely using him due to her own nostalgic sorrow, but even she knew that in part, it was true. However, she also knew that Oliver loved her. Just as she loved him.

She carried on, shutting out the rest of the outside world, and focusing only on the beautiful sounds of her double bass and the soft vibrations she felt under her hooves. They were indeed gentle, but they were more than enough to excite the beating of her heart. There was no feeling she loved more, as it assured her that they were together, truly in sync as instrument and musician. It was a perfect relationship, and one she wouldn't trade for the world.

Octavia had always been a bit…different than the other ponies she'd known. It wasn't until her parents had discovered this that she had even noticed it as anything strange, though. Back when she still lived with them, she'd had an instrument as well: a clarinet, whose name was Louis. It'd been the first strong relationship she'd had as a musician. And tonight, it was the relationship she'd found herself reminiscing over again. She'd loved Louis as well, though she'd been young, barely a teenager. She'd spent hours playing him, whenever she hadn't been working the farm with the others. But there was more to her relationship with her instruments than most would assume, and when her parents had discovered this, they'd taken her beloved away from her. They'd destroyed him.

With the memories invading her once again, the pony only shut her eyes tighter as her playing became a bit more passionate than before. She bit her lip and tried again to focus on the sounds from Oliver, and the soothing vibrations. Unconsciously, she clung to him. She allowed the music to flow with itself, and slowly found herself more and more lost in it.

_I couldn't save you… I'm sorry! I miss you!_

It was true she had Oliver and Sophia now, both just as dear to her as Louis had been; but nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel as if there must have been _something _she could've done! She'd just been too scared to try anything! They'd been so…so _angry. _Feeling her eyes begin to sting at the thought, Octavia gave an annoyed grunt and played her double bass harder, though she did her best to stay gentle with him. He was everything to her at the moment, after all, even if her heart was aching for the one long gone.

She was married to her music, was what she usually told anypony who was curious about why she'd never seemed to have even the slightest interest in other ponies around her. Oh, if only they knew how true that statement really was.

Octavia felt as though her heart was flying as she finally managed to focus on Oliver again, and tried to forget the pain she felt. They two of them were reaching the finale of their piece, together, as they always did, and there was never anything the mare cherished more. It was sensual, _intimate, _regardless of it also being as innocent as it was. And while she often performed with Oliver and Sophia in public, even for royalty, those performances would never compare to the personal ones she had alone with them, right here in her quiet living room. Not to her. She didn't care about fame. She didn't care about showing off. She only cared about the perfection and harmony she witnessed when she played with her beloveds. It was all that had ever truly mattered to her.

And finally, with a few final notes, they ended the number. Octavia held the bow against her double bass for a moment, eyes still closed, as she waited for the vibrations to dissipate completely. Softly, she breathed. Only once she released her stance and lowered the bow did she slowly open her violet eyes again. It was true – there was no better healing than music. Especially the music she made together with the partners she loved.

Oliver and Octavia stayed in their position for a while longer, simply basking in the silence that had now taken over a second time. She continued to hold him close to her, and eventually settled for gently resting her head against his upper bout. Slowly, she blinked. With a sigh through her nose, she looked down to him, and rested her other hoof upon him again.

"I know, Oliver," she finally whispered through the air, and waited a moment before she continued. "…I wish you could've known him, too… He was a great friend."

Another few moments of silence passed before Octavia released their position, and gently carried her instrument back to the side of the room. She placed him against the wall beside Sophia again, and sat down, gazing ahead sadly. It was rare that she ever got that close to crying. But it was a lot easier if it pertained to them. No matter how sad she got sometimes, though, there was still no language she cherished more than the language of music that her instruments would only ever share with her.

Perhaps her parents would never understand. Perhaps no one would. But she did. Maybe that really was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>...If you're still wondering what the hell you just read...I guess all I can tell you is to go YouTube "Erika Eiffel." She was technically my inspiration for this mess. And, well, also just that I think the idea of Octavia as an objectum-sexual is adorable. <strong>

**Anywhoooo. Yeah, I totally support the "Octavia is Pinkie's sister" theory. If you don't like it, that sucks. The bit of background info I provided for Octavia...was really pretty much just for this story, mostly. Unless I end up keeping this as part of my main continuum. Which I still haven't decided on yet. And YEP! I gave Octavia both a double bass AND a cello, so hopefully everyone is happy! **

**As for the names... Oliver was actually SoundofRainfall's idea, not mine. He was kind enough to let me use it, because I love it so! Sophia, however, is all mine. Feel free to use it, though; just please do give me credit. **

**Reviews & favs are very appreciated! (: Thanks for reading, lovelies! And don't worry - I have not abandoned the Twinyl Trilogy!**


	2. Never Unloved

**A word of caution: **I noticed a bit of misunderstanding from some of my readers; this particular chapter takes place during Octavia's fillyhood. She's still tiny & living on the rock farm. I kinda thought it was obvious, but I guess not. I don't use "filly" as a synonym for "mare," because a filly is a young horse, not an adult one.

* * *

><p><strong>"Never Unloved"<strong>

* * *

><p>Little Octavia could always sit and watch her sister play the violin. Sometimes for hours, if she played it for that long. And usually, attempting to hide this little habit from her. Octavia never did hide it at first, but after a while, after her sister began to give her those annoyed glances, and comments about the peculiarity of it, she'd taken a rest from it, and decided to only make herself known some of the time. Such a feat, however, had proved to be much more of a challenge than it sounded.<p>

It wasn't as if Octavia lacked any kind of musical talent: she was a clarinetist, herself, and quite gifted with the woodwind. She just…had always been intrigued by the strings family as well. The sounds of the violin were beautiful, soothing, and never failed to ignite a longing within her to play the instrument the same way her sister did. Though she didn't mention this little detail. Not anymore. The one time she ever had, her parents had only voiced disapproval, and reminded her that she needed to focus on her own music, and nopony's else's.

She'd generally stayed true to that. But regardless, she could still feel the violin calling to her. Quite literally. And even if she wasn't supposed to be playing it, her parents had never said anything about befriending it…right? That _was _what one was meant to do with an instrument, as far as Octavia was concerned. She already had a friend in her clarinet, though (Louis, she called him), and that bond had reached its strongest. Octavia was certain the violin desired her friendship as well! Perhaps he wasn't her musical partner, but she couldn't just _ignore _him!

So, the filly had finally decided, to answer his calling. She just needed a little information first.

Later that day, as her sister was finishing practice, Octavia approached her. She already had her words in mind, and she was sure the younger would be alright with her motives: who wouldn't want the best for her partner in music, after all? And she _knew _her sister cared for her instrument just as much as she cared for Louis.

"Bellamina!" she called as she pranced into the room, giving her most welcoming smile. The periwinkle filly paused briefly from putting away her violin, and acknowledged the greeting with a curious blink.

Octavia continued quickly, "Your practice sounded beautiful today! Mother and I liked it a lot."

The violinist seemed to be frozen in time for a second or two at the words, but hesitantly averted her olive gaze. She almost appeared a little embarrassed by the compliment. After a moment, though, she looked back to her sister, attempting a smile. In the end, the filly only succeeded at an awkward glance. Bellamina had never really been a shy girl, or a sugary one; she was just…earnest.

"Oh…um…thanks," she finally said, and gave a curt nod.

A short moment of silence passed between the two fillies. Octavia soon felt her cheeks warming a little, and then took her own turn of looking away. She knew exactly why she had come, exactly what question she needed to ask, she just wasn't quite sure if it would be another of those things her sister found annoying. Still, she wasn't backing out now, and she didn't want to waste anymore time on small talk – this was about Bella's dear violin! And for her sister, she wanted to show him _her _friendship as well!

"So, I've been meaning to ask," she cut right to the point, again with a smile. "…What's his name?"

Bellamina blinked. And then there was even more silence. She stared awkwardly at her older sibling with brows furrowed in confusion. Octavia only kept her smile, eyes closed happily as she waited for the answer to her question. For a short moment, Bella looked around the room. It wasn't until she looked back to the grey one before she answered.

She asked, "Who?"

Instantly, Octavia's eyes opened again, and she met Bella's gaze in surprise.

"What do you mean 'who?' Your violin, of course!" she raised a hoof to point to the violin in the still-open case, sitting atop Bellamina's bed. Bella followed the motion with her eyes as her expression grew even more puzzled. Her sister was truly asking for the name of her…instrument?

The younger continued staring at the violin in confusion for a while longer, before she very hesitantly looked back to Octavia. And finally, she raised a brow. "My violin is a 'he'?"

Forget surprised. As she blinked at the question, Octavia let her jaw drop open, and her eyes widen even more. She almost looked as if somepony had punched her right in the nose. But this wasn't exactly from the shock of her sister's carelessness, as much as it was from her oh-so-apparent ignorance. Poor Bellamina didn't even _know _her violin's gender! This was much more serious than the clarinetist had even assumed, and now, she absolutely _had _to help! At least for the moment, befriending would just have to wait.

"Well…yeah!" she said. "You really didn't know that?"

Bellamina did not look impressed. "No. I didn't."

The grey one kept her worried look, and released a sigh as she glanced down at the violin once more, and then back to her sister. She nearly felt heartbroken over this. Along with Bella not having realized the true complexity of her musical partner, she could feel her violin's sorrow as well. This was it. This was why he'd been calling to her so much, why he'd seemed so desperately in need of another friend besides Bellamina: Bellamina wasn't even a true friend to him yet!

"So he _doesn't _have a name?" Octavia threw another question out there. Well, rather, an assumption. If her sister really wasn't caring for him the way _she _cared for Louis, and really didn't even know his gender, the next logical thought was that she hadn't ventured to find out what his name was either.

And the assumption was indeed correct. It was Bellamina's turn to sigh (though her own out of annoyance), as she rolled her eyes upward. "_Should _he have a name? Octavia, I had to break it to you, but he's a violin. _Things _don't have names. Ponies have names."

Octavia instantly took on a more defensive glare. "Louis has a name!"

"…Well that's _weird._"

With an upturned nose Bellamina gave the frank response, and didn't wait to turn back around to the bed, and close her violin case. She then turned again, and trotted right past her older sister, making her way to the door. This conversation was over as far as she was concerned; she was ending it herself. Octavia, however, wasn't quite willing to accept that. Eyes widening again, she swiftly galloped ahead, and jumped right in front of the periwinkle filly.

"W-Wait!" she exclaimed, violet hues riddled with worry. The younger jumped in surprise at the sudden action, but quickly regained her annoyed look. Octavia continued, "You're not going to name him at all?"

Bella huffed and tried to walk around Octavia, though the attempt was futile: Octavia wasn't letting her go until she received an answer. "I already told you, it's a violin! I wouldn't know what to name it, anyways!"

"You can name him anything, as long as he has one!" she argued back.

After a few attempts of Bellamina trying to dodge past her sister to get to the doorway, and Octavia defiantly jumping in the way each time, the two finally came to a stop, as Bella groaned and dropped to the floor in a sitting position, glaring angrily forward. She was clearly not getting out of this pointless naming business by her own efforts. So sighing yet again, she tilted her head back in exasperation.

She asked, "If I name it, will you stop bothering me?"

Immediately at the question, Octavia froze, blinking her eyes wide again hopefully. It was true she wanted to get to know the violin as soon as possible, but she could wait before she asked Bella anything about that, if it meant the violin would get the name he so deserved. She said nothing else. Bellamina correctly understood the hopeful silence as a 'yes.'

She turned around a bit and looked back to her violin case on the bed. The younger filly really had no idea how to name an object, or why it was even important, but Octavia had said she could name it _anything_, as long as it was something. A short moment passed, and she closed her eyes again, turning back to the grey one.

"Archie," she said matter-of-factly, getting to her hooves after the spoken thought. "That's its name. Now can I go?"

Octavia's gaze suddenly grew even wider. "Archie?" she repeated.

"Yes. And I hope you're happy, because I'm _not _doing that again."

Bellamina waited for an answer, but her sister only stared back at the case on the bed, eyes still wide. She was beginning to look annoyed again, but it wasn't much longer before Octavia flashed a satisfied smile her way. She had indeed said the name could be anything; even with that, though, she already liked the name that had been chosen. And she knew Archie was growing happier now as well.

She said, "Archie is a great name! Thanks so much, sis! I know he loves it already!"

Giving her a last confused look, Bellamina only mumbled a 'whatever,' and rolled her eyes as she finally moved around the other and lightly pushed her aside to get out the doorway. She trotted off without another care, leaving Octavia and the newly-named Archie there alone.

Octavia glanced back as she left, almost a bit sad at the cold shoulder. She wasn't dumb: she could tell her sister hadn't put much effort or thought at all into the discovery of her instrument's name. But nevertheless, the fact that Archie had a name now was good enough for her. She looked back to the bed a few seconds later, and violet eyes widened again at the sight. Archie was still here. Perhaps that meant… Very hesitantly, Octavia looked around to be sure no one was nearby; she then gave a small, almost shy smile, and walked toward the bed where his case rested. Surely nopony would mind if she just…introduced herself…would they?

As she reached the bed, the grey filly very gently lowered her head to touch the violin case with her nose, and slowly opened it. She gazed down at the beautiful instrument once she'd done so, and the same feeling from before immediately filled her. He was still calling to her. And this time, she would answer.

With the thoughts passing through her, Octavia only let her smile grow.

"…Hi, Archie," she softly greeted him for the very first time.

Years later, in a small, classy residence in Canterlot, the same violin would sit upon Octavia's bed, stolen from his true home, but never unloved again. It was alright, though. She was sure her sister didn't miss him _too _much.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, readers, I have decided to continue this as a one-shot series. I couldn't help myself; I love it THAT much. And I really hope at least some of you do as well. I have no promises how often this will be updated, but it will be. Nor do I know how long it'll end up being. I guess it's more of just a side-thing for me to do whenever I get the notion to. Besides, Octavia needs more love! <strong>

**Note: These one-shots are NOT in any particular order. Hopefully you've figured out that much by the fact that Octavia is still a filly and living on the rock farm with her family in this chapter. They're just random little spouts of my imagination. If you're wondering about the name Bellamina, I just found that on the MLP wiki, and liked it a lot, so I decided to use it. **

**Reviews are very appreciated! (: Thanks for reading & stay tuned! **


	3. A Little Scandalous

**"A Little Scandalous"**

* * *

><p>Octavia usually woke up pretty early, as that was how she was: she'd always kind of liked the "early to bed, early to rise" phrase, regardless of how much it reminded her of her parents back on the rock farm. She didn't hate them. Not at all. She just preferred not to return to that part of her fillyhood. Of course, that wouldn't be an issue for <em>this <em>particular morning; because this morning, she wouldn't be waking up to bad memories. _This_ morning, she would only be waking up to love.

As consciousness slowly came back to her with the soothing new sunlight that crept into her bedroom, the mare gave a soft, contented murmur and rolled over in her large bed. Octavia's house was relatively small, and cozy. But nevertheless, when it came to furniture and décor, she'd always sort of fancied the bigger, classical and baroque-styled pieces. She surely wasn't rich, or nearly as aristocratic as some might think if they saw the inside of her home. There was just something about cherry wood furniture, fancy wall paintings, old grandfather clocks, and scented candles that never failed to capture her attention. It was…classy. Whether she had the exact class she appeared to have or not, she liked it.

And then there were her instruments…

Hesitantly, the mare opened her violet eyes, and blinked a few times to focus into her surroundings again. She gave a sigh through her nose, and as the familiar sight of a cherished electric-acoustic viola came into her view, she smiled. Yes. The little one had slept right next to her all night. And seeing that she was awake as well, Octavia couldn't help the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"Good morning, Charlotte," she softly cooed, and edged a bit closer to give the instrument a loving nuzzle. "It's so nice to see you again."

The viola welcomed her love's warm touch instantly. She couldn't speak, not the same way ponies did, anyway, but Octavia didn't even have to try to feel the affection radiating right back from her wood. Charlotte was very dear to her, right alongside her double bass, Oliver. The two had the same kind of special bond, even if Oliver would always be the closest, given that he'd been the first instrument she'd gotten after moving to Canterlot. Well, besides Archie. But he'd already been with her beforehand.

Octavia released a sigh as she pulled her viola close after the nuzzle, holding her in a gentle embrace, which again, she accepted happily. Charlotte could indeed be a bit stand-offish from time to time, but she rarely rejected affection from her musician; she just didn't always like to talk. Occasionally, this could drive Octavia crazy, or worried sick, but she'd learned for the most part that that was just how the instrument was. Even with it, though, she loved her all the same.

Today, though, was not one of those days Charlotte would refuse to talk. As the grey mare continued her nuzzles, a sudden vibration stopped her in the act. She flinched, and lifted herself up just a bit to look down at the viola with a curious blink. The begging look Octavia got in return only caused her eyes to widen and her cheeks to grow a little warmer. She'd definitely seen this look before, though not _too _often… Her Charlotte was in the mood for a little _more_ than nuzzling this morning.

The mare let her jaw open a moment, and her eyes glance around the room nervously, before she looked back, blushing even more. "Charlotte, you… R-Really? Are you sure?"

Charlotte kept her pleading look, immediately sending more of the soft tingles Octavia knew so well into the embrace they were sharing. She was even more adamant with her request now, almost pouting for the musician to respond fairly. Her viola's swift shifts in attitude, and begging nature were just more aspects about her that Octavia was quite used to by now; she couldn't help averting her gaze in affectionate annoyance as she tried to quiet her.

"Calm down, calm down!" she kept her voice quiet, still just as bashful as before, and cheeks just as red. "I don't have a problem with it, I just…wasn't expecting it, I guess."

With the reassurance, Charlotte finally did calm herself a bit, though kept a somewhat impatient radiance. Which only left Octavia to roll her eyes as she made her decision to go ahead and hurry along with the viola's desires. It wasn't as if Octavia didn't _want _to fulfill them…it was just something she only _sometimes _incorporated into her times of intimacy with her dear instruments. Not to mention, it was mainly Charlotte's whining that had her even slightly annoyed. That never lasted long, though.

Very hesitantly, the mare lowered herself down again, and returned to her nuzzling. She froze shortly, though, eyes closed as she took a moment to compose herself. Just the _thought _of it alone had her breath escalating ever so slightly. And to top it off, her cheeks still felt incredibly hot from the nervousness she was feeling. Charlotte still begged, but it'd become more of a gentle coax now, a soft tug at the heartstrings to continue on with what she was about to do.

But _oh, _it was _so naughty!_

To be completely honest, Octavia really _wasn't _that provocative of a mare. Her intimacy with her darling instruments was exactly that – _intimate_ – and even if she did prefer to go about it in private, it was never really all that _bad. _Just…special. Special to them, and special to her. She couldn't deny, though, that every now-and-again, either she, or one of them them, or both of them, wound up in the mood for a little _more _than the usual affection. And she also couldn't deny, that she often wound up answering that little calling. Not _every_ time, but often.

This particular morning, too, would be one of those often times. Because this particular morning, Octavia also couldn't deny that she was feeling quite willing to comply with dear Charlotte's needs. Even if she could always scarcely _believe _herself whenever she was about to do this…

Still with her muzzle and forehead gently pressed against the viola's lower bout, Octavia ever so hesitantly opened her mouth, releasing warm breath over her instrument before she let her tongue gently roll over the smooth, wooden surface. She was blushing furiously now, and her eyes were still closed. She could already feel the bliss radiating from the one she held, though, so she continued her licking after a short pause.

Octavia slowly trailed her tongue over the face of Charlotte's lower bout, as well as up the side of it; she was about to go on to the upper bout, but stopped shortly, unable to suppress a small, bashful giggle. It was nearly too much for her to complete at times! Oh, she was so _bad _using her tongue like this!And finally, all she could do was release a whimper and go back to resting her head against her.

"Oh, Charlotte," she purred softly, a captured smile upon her lips. "_Je t'aime, __ma chérie.__"_

Though she hadn't exactly done a _lot _of the licking yet, her Charlotte didn't _really _mind. She could be impatient, but she was still willing to take things as slowly as Octavia needed to, once their private time had begun. That thought alone sent excited flutters throughout the mare's soul. How she adored the feisty, yet darling instrument!

The two of them stayed in an embrace for a few moments more, pony taking a short break to compose herself again, and viola resting happily in the closeness. Octavia stifled another quiet giggle once she'd taken enough time, and prepared to start the licking back up. After all, she knew Charlotte was excited, too: she'd never want to disappoint her.

Very cautiously, the grey mare shifted just a bit, to allow more room for her scandalous affection. She brought her tongue to Charlotte's upper bout like she'd tried to do before, and gave her a few delicate licks here and there. Yes, she was definitely getting somewhere now; Octavia could almost feel the viola trembling under her tongue's touch. Giving another soft whimper, she was _just _about to bring her licking to Charlotte's neck, but was instantly interrupted by a loud, surprising clang of metal.

Octavia jumped up from her place with a scared yelp, and looked around to see what had been the cause of the sound. She saw nothing immediately, but she knew it had to have been _something. _So, calming herself and giving a sigh, she looked down apologetically to Charlotte again, before shifting around, and turning to crawl over to the far end of the large bed. It took no time at all, though, before the culprit came into view: Octavia's eyes widened at the sight of her prized rapier fallen over from his last place against her dresser.

Jaw opened, she felt her cheeks growing warmer. He'd been trying to _spy _on them? Hell, she'd almost completely forgotten that she'd left him there for the night!

She finally choked, a bit more nervously, and with a bit _less _authority than she would've liked. "Daniel!"

The sword only stared back at her, his blade reflecting a sheepish light that only she was ever allowed to see. Octavia raised a brow in response, and continued.

"Now, I _know _you know better than that," her voice had already softened; she could never stay mad at her favored fencing partner for long. "Little Charlotte and I were right in the middle of something!"

From the other side of the bed, Charlotte tensed in annoyance at being addressed by the pet name, as well as at Daniel's newfound presence. She was practically whining again at Octavia to forget about him and come back to her. Between her scolding, the grey mare paused, and tilted her head back in an attempt to look between the two objects. She could indeed feel the tension now. And she knew exactly what was wrong.

Octavia sighed, and finally climbed down from her bed. "There, there, you two." She cooed as she approached Daniel's place on the floor. She gently scooped him up in both hooves before she continued. "Daniel, darling, you _know _she and I need our intimacy as well. You can't possibly have me _all _the time. Now enough of the jealousy. I love you just the same, but you'll still have to wait your turn…alright?"

She smiled as the rapier oh-so-reluctantly gave in to the truths. Daniel could be quite rigid with her at times, especially during practice, but even _he_ got a little sulky from time to time when he didn't have as much affection as he preferred. Still, he knew his love was right. He also knew he hadn't a single worry about her _not _giving him as much attention; it was just a little too tempting sometimes to resist trying.

Octavia stifled a giggle. "That's a good boy. Come on, now, I'll let you wait with Oliver and Evelyn until Charlotte and I are done."

If Charlotte _had _eyes, she would've indeed rolled them at the sweetness. Well, sweetness being given to _Daniel _even after he'd rudely interrupted them. He _deserved _to have to sit and watch the rest of their time together! As Octavia passed by the bed carrying him by the hilt, she stopped to give Charlotte a monitory look, which ceased the viola's complaining, at least for the moment. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but smile again before leaving to bring Daniel to the living room.

The feisty viola just couldn't control herself sometimes. Octavia didn't mind, though: especially since she knew it was only because Charlotte loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING... SoundofRainfall and I had the idea of Octavia fencing &amp; speaking French WAY before Apple Bloom did it in "The Cutie Pox." The episode just happened to come out before I wrote this. *sighs* But yes, those ideas are original. Also, Daniel is (c) SoundofRainfall as well. I just borrowed him. (:<strong>

**Anywho, I'm really not sure how I feel about this one.**

**I wrote it to go ahead and establish two things early on: (1) Octavia is polyamorous with her objects, aaand (2) Octavia doesn't use her objects as sex toys, to be frank. I'm sure some of you were wondering about the latter, and so I thought I'd go ahead and get the answer out there. Her idea of _extreme naughtiness, _is pretty much exactly what you saw here. Which, personally, I find adorable. **

**So yeah. As I said, I'm unsure if I like this one or not. Criticism would be nice, but _please _keep it about the actual writing, and way I handled things, NOT about what specifically happens: if you don't like what I'm doing, that's fine with me, but it's also your own problem. I'm just looking to see if I'm handling it alright.**

**Reviews are very appreciated! Thanks for reading & stay tuned! **


End file.
